Wiki Eldarya:Lista de Afazeres
centerLISTA DE AFAZEREScenter'Não sabe por onde começar? Veja se pode contribuir com alguma dessas tarefas pendentes! Se precisar de ajuda para editar alguma dessas páginas, visite a página de ajuda Editando ou fale com um moderador. '''Note que qualquer usuário pode editar esta página. Portanto, se você notar alguma tarefa faltando e não puder fazê-la na hora, acrescente-a à lista! ' |-|Mascotes= '''PÁGINAS DE MASCOTES *'Alcopafel:' descrição do ovo, descrição oficial em português; *'Alfeli:' descrição oficial em português; *'Becola:' descrição do ovo; *'Black Gallytrot:' descrição do ovo; *'Boltue:' descrição do ovo; *'Bunraku:' descrição do ovo; *'Calunko:' descrição do ovo; *'Chiromagnus:' descrição do ovo (quando houver), descrição do mascote (quando houver); *'Grookhan:' descrição do ovo; *'Homúnculo da Meia-Noite:' descrição do ovo; *'Homúnculo do Meio-Dia:' descrição do ovo; *'Lamulin:' descrição do ovo; *'Lapy:' descrição do ovo, confirmação da média de sorte do adulto a partir da biblioteca do jogo (colocar referência); *'Panalulu:' descrição do ovo; *'Valuret:' descrição do ovo; *'Zarali:' descrição do ovo. |-|Personagens= PÁGINAS DE PERSONAGENS *'Ashkore': complementar aparência (descrever vestes); *'Cryllis': complementar aparência (descrever vestes); *'Decana Haglaé': aparência e personalidade; *'Elliot': personalidade; *'Feng Zifu': aparência; *'Huang Hua': aparência; *'Jamon': aparência; *'Keroshane': complementar aparência (descrever vestes); *'Léodille': aparência e personalidade; *'Marie-Anne': habilidade, complementar aparência; *'Maskimilien': aparência e personalidade; *'Mestre Kappa': aparência e personalidade; *'Milo & Cia': aparência e personalidade; *'Nevra': complementar aparência (descrever vestes); *'Patriarca Ethel': aparência e personalidade; *'Yvoni': habilidades; Tarefas especiais Estas tarefas são mais trabalhosas e exigem mais atenção que as demais. Para evitar conflitos, coloque seu nick ao lado do nome da página que gostaria de editar (caso não seja registrado na Wiki, apenas coloque "em andamento" no lugar do nick). Desta forma, os demais usuários deverão respeitar o seu tempo para realizar a tarefa e você poderá fazê-la tranquilamente. Você pode selecionar até 5 tarefas de uma vez e tem 5 dias para realizá-las. Se não completar em até 3 dias, os moderadores irão remover seu nick e ela se torna disponível para outros contribuidores. NOTA: esta organização serve apenas para evitar que dois ou mais usuários percam tempo realizando a mesma edição trabalhosa (um deles teria feito esforços em vão). Não há punição para quem não seguir esta lista, mas lembre-se que o respeito e o trabalho em equipe são essenciais para o bom funcionamento da Wiki. |-|Trajes= TAREFA: adequar a seção "Cores" das páginas de trajes conforme o novo padrão (pode ser visualizado na página Hunter Instinct). Coloque seu nick (ou "em andamento") ao lado da página que deseja editar. *Assistente do Papai Noel *Astral Prophet (Calaglinn) *Bells Bearer *Bird's Good Will *Black Wave *Black Widow *Blood-Cloaked Soldier *Bloody Countess *Candy Lady *Chocolate Bunny *Christmas Elf *Civil *Clause's Maiden *Cosy Winter *Crystal Lover *Cute Leaf *Cute Leprechaun *Delicate Lotus *Desert Nights *Disco Ice Skater *Diva *Dragon's Hunter *Eagles Pride *Egg Artist *Egg's Keeper *Eldarya (traje) *Evil Baroness *Evil Succubus *Feathers Dream *Feral Nomad *Folded Gems *Fortune Beads *Frankenstein *Frozen Soldier *Furry Beast *Futuristic Zebra *Gelado *Gentle Shaolin *Gladiadora Plasma *Glassy Light Queen *Goth Valentine *Holy Knight *Howling Wolf *Imperial Gems *Jade Courtesan *Lenne's Pride *Loleaster *Lost Bride *Lost Soul *Love Goddess *Mad Scientist *Maestro *Maga *Magic Otome *Magicold Girl *Maid Of Phoenix *Matryoshka Princess *Minstrel *Misty Rogue *Moon Warrior (Calaglinn) *Myre's Saint *Mysterious Enchantress *Nice Dynasty *Night Feelings *Night Owl *Nightmare Chivalry *Ninja Held *North Savage *Nymph Princess *Patchwork *Petrifying Empress *Polpa Queen *Pontas de Metal *Pretty Army *Pretty Lilly *Pure Bride *Queen of the North *Queen Spider *Radiant Skies *Reindeer Keeper *Retro Adventurer *Rockin' Gear *Roving Lass *Salty Queen *Salty Surfer *Sand Princess *Secret Ingredient *Seda Ribbon *Serenity Dawn *Shadow's Mistress *Shiny Lady *Skeleton Witch *Sky Priestess *Snake Qipao *Snow Lady *Snow Queen *Snowball Lady *Soul Sentinel *Spirit Bells *Spirited Away *Spring Bohemian *Spring Faery *Stained-Glass Widow *Star Angel *Starry Witch *Stealth Crow *Sunny Flowers *Sweet Darling *Sword and Roses *Syren's Call *Tassel Kimono *Traje Beriflore *Traje Dalafa *Traje Maulix *Twisted Harpy *Valkyrie Spirit *Veiled Claws *Voodoo Priestess *Warrior's Maid *Winter Warrior *Wintry Monarch *Wolf Druid *Yeti's Hunter *Youth Seeker |-|Episódios= TAREFA: adicionar resumos às páginas de Episódios (exemplo: Episódio 7). Coloque seu nick (ou "em andamento") ao lado da página que deseja editar. *Episódio 10 *Episódio 11 *Episódio 12 *Episódio 13 *Episódio 14 *Episódio 16 *Episódio 17 *Episódio 18 *Episódio 10 *Episódio 20 *Episódio 21 *Episódio 22 *Episódio 23 *Episódio 24 *Episódio 25 Categoria:Wiki Eldarya